Flour Babies
by Ice Butterfly
Summary: Updated 1-19.. this is as if OOTP never happenened..This is the story of Hermione and Draco having a baby.. a flour baby! Partnered together for this project, they need to put differences aside. Will they do it? over-rated Please RR!
1. I Dont Have a Partner

This is the story of Hermione and her partner and how they have to do the dreaded flour babies project for home economics. This story starts a couple of weeks into the 5th year. Albus Dumbledor has brought some of those muggle classes to Hogwarts. As of right now, there is nothing fluffy but I'm pretty sure that there will be some in later chapters. I do not own any of the characters, except Professor Ross. The rest are all owned by JK Rowling. But I wish I owned them. :)

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Hermione was wandering around during her free period, Ron was at a class that was a prep class to become an auror (to be even considered right out of school, you had to go through three years and pass the test. Hermione thought that he was screwed royally since it meant that he had to do all his homework well.) and Harry was practicing flying out at the quidditch field. Hermione glanced at her watch and realized that she needed to start heading towards her next class to be on time. Her class was called "Home Economics". She despised it. Professor Dumbledor had introduced a bunch of different muggle classes and told the students that they had to take at least one of them. It was an easy class and Hermione knew everything anyway. She usually just spaced out and thought about the cute guys at the school. She had decided over summer that she didn't want to be tied down to a guy that she wouldn't even see that often so she and Krum decided to just be friends. It left her free to dream about the other guys- like Harry, whom she had had a crush on for a long time and Lee Jordan, whom she thought was cute but too much of a bad boy for her. Ron and Harry were also in this class. Harry could do most of it because he had done it for the Dursley's but Ron struggled with almost everything muggle. The class was an odd mixture of muggle and magical skills one would need. Many purebloods struggled with it.

Hermione arrived at the class with about 5 minutes to spare. She looked around for the professor of the class, Professor Ross (whom was muggle born also) but was disappointed to see that she wasn't in. As she waited for Professor Ross to come, the other students started to crowd around the door. When the bell rang, the door opened and there stood Professor Ross, like she had been waiting for them the entire time. The class filed in, sat down and took out their books. Professor Ross had other ideas though.

"Put away your books. Today is the start of another part of our studies taken directly from a muggle class." There were many groans through out the class. "Quiet. This one is going to be easier for you purebloods. It is called the Flour Baby Project." She waved a paper around. "On this paper is a list of the partners for this project. I will read out the names and when I say your name, go and sit with your partner. First, Cho Chang and Harry Potter." Hermione glared at Cho. She had wanted to be Harry's partner. Harry looked totally stoked about being Cho's partner, but she looked less than thrilled. "Next is Vincent Crabbe and Pavarti Patil." Neither of them looked to happy. "Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." Ron didn't even try to hide the look of horror on his face. The list continued on and on. Finally, Professor Ross stopped and asked, "Does everyone have a partner?"

"Professor, I don't have a partner and I'm pretty sure that Granger doesn't have a partner either." Draco Malfoy's voice piped up from the back of the room.

"Well, then, you two are partners." Hermione glared at Malfoy as the professor continued on. "This is a project to show you what parenting is like. It isn't a magical thing and it isn't a muggle thing. It is a human thing. What is going to happen is I am going to give you a sack of flour. We covered cooking already, so you guys know what flour is and how messy it can be. That means that you are going to have to treat that sack of flour nicely. It will be your child for the next 2 weeks. Your partner is your spouse in this project. Between you and your spouse, you need to fill out this paper today. It has the baby's gender already filled out but you decide what it looks like, its name, and other such things. If you finish it today, I can make a copy of it and give a copy to you before you leave. 

There are some things that you need to know. There are people watching you to make sure that you don't harm this flour baby in any way. I am not just watching. Also, there is no way for you to get another flour sack. If your flour sack opens up and the flour comes out, your baby dies and you do not get a good grade. If you are caught not being a good parent, it will be reported to me and you will lose points. If you need to go somewhere and cant take the baby, you either need to have your partner take it or you need to find a babysitter. You must actually pay the babysitter. They are doing the job of a babysitter so you must pay them as one. It should be established where the baby sleeps each night. 

I have just one more announcement, then I want you and your partner to come up to the front and I will hand you your baby and your information paper. Each of your names is put on the sack magically, so we will always know whose is whose. Now, my announcement is that if you want to learn how to be a better parent, there will be a night class in 2 days time. You don't have to sign up and it is after dinner. That is all. You may now come and get your baby."

Malfoy glanced at Hermione and said, "Well, shall we?"

Review please! Flames are wonderful cuz that means I can have smores.. yummy..


	2. I'll Flip You For It

Just to clarify things, it doesn't matter what year you take the class. Everyone is just thrown into the same class. So, there are all years in "Home Economics". Just in case any of you were wondering. And still, I only own Professor Ross.

            "It says here that we need to figure out the baby's characteristics. How are we going to do that? I naturally want the baby to have brown eyes because I have brown eyes."

            "Well Granger, I don't like brown eyes. I want this child to have blue eyes."

            "I'll flip you for it." Draco looked at Hermione with curiosity in his eyes.

            "And what the hell does that mean? Is it one of those mudblood terms?"

            "Actually, it IS a muggle way of settling an argument. Usually, you just pull out a coin, like this," Hermione pulled out her lucky penny, "and you call what you want it to be. Like, if its heads, the baby has brown eyes. If its tails, the baby has blue eyes. Okay?"

            "Whatever. Just as long as you don't touch me with that mudblood money" Hermione flipped the coin and looked at it. It was tails. Draco saw it before Hermione could cover it up. He started to laugh.

            "See? Even YOUR money says that purebloods beat out mudbloods any day."

            "Stop calling me that. And just because it came up tails once doesn't mean that it is going to happen again. This time, if it comes up heads, it means the baby has brown hair. If its tails, the baby has blonde hair."

            "Okay. But, stop calling you what? MUDBLOOD?!"

            "YES!" Hermione flipped the coin a second time. This time it came up heads. She stuck out her tongue at Draco. "See? Its just a random event. Muggle born are not better or worse than purebloods. Its just how you make your life to be."

            "That sounds like you got that straight out of a self-help book. The next trait is whether or not she has a unibrow. That's easy, since neither of us has one. Lets see, next is complexion. This time if its heads then she has a pale complexion. If its tails, it has your mud- darker complexion, okay?"

            "Alright." The fact that he had stopped himself from calling her a mudblood did not escape Hermione. She wasn't sure quite what to make of it. She puzzled about it all while they made the decisions of how they looked. They started to become very competitive and wanted their child to look and act more like them. In the end, the baby was more like Draco than Hermione. All that was left was to name her.

            "Well, I think that I should name her since she has more of your characteristics. I think she should be named.. Michelle."

            "Michelle? That's such a bad name. How about Bryan? It's a nice strong name. Just like me."

            "BRYAN! That's a boys name! Our baby is a girl!"

            "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. Your face was great. It contorted so much that I wasn't even sure if you were still Granger or not. Actually, I really like the name Annette."

            "I hate to admit that you would actually have a good idea, but that IS a good name. What about a last name? I don't want Annette named after you, but I don't think you want her named after me either. So, why don't we just leave the last name blank?"

            "Well, I don't know. Annette Malfoy has a nice ring to it. Oh alright. She won't have a last name. Lets go give this paper to Professor Ross." They walked up to her desk and she magically made a copy of all the information on the piece of parchment. She did not comment on the baby's lack of a last name, for which both Hermione and Draco were grateful about. She handed back the piece of parchment. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then at the sack of flour dressed up in baby's clothes. 

            "Who is going to take care of her first?"

Review please! Flames are good cuz then I not only get smores, but I also get someone's opinion :)


	3. Is It For Anyone In Particular?

Hehehe.. Just because I never said the flour sack had magic doesn't mean that it doesn't have any.. :)

Hermione ran towards her Arithmancy class. The flour sack was weighing down on her back. It had only been half a day, but she was already swearing off ever having any kids. The babies, it seems, had been magicked into crying. She then had to walk right out of the middle of a couple of classes to quiet Annette down. She couldn't wait. This was the class that Draco and she had agreed would be the class where they passed Annette off. At least, for today. That meant that Hermione had a good half day to herself since she had to take the flour for the night. 

"Just the end of this class, then I will be rid of this heavy, messy bag!" Hermione thought to herself. It calmed her down slightly. She walked into the Arithmancy class and looked around for Draco. When she caught his eye, she saw that he was smirking at her and Annette. Hermione thought about going over and dumping the sack of flour quite unceremoniously into his lap but decided against it. She didn't want to risk opening up the sack. Instead she sat down at a desk near the front. Professor Vector raised her eyebrows at the frilly pink dress that Hermione had put on the flour sack, but kindly said nothing. The ringing of the bell to be in class woke Annette up and a piercing wail sounded throughout the room. Hermione gathered Annette in her arms and ran out the door while everyone else tried to calm down the babies that had woken up from the wail. Thankfully, there were only three of them. 

"SShhh. Come on Annette. You have heard the bells for a full day already. You think you would be used to them… Come on!!" Hermione was joggling the flour sack slightly. 'I cant believe I am treating this like a real child. But then again, it acts like a real child. If it acts like a real child, would it calm down if I sang to it? I don't want them to hear me, but she wont shut up. Its worth a try.' With her mind made up, Hermione opened up her mouth and started to softly sing the first song that came to mind.

On my own, 

Pretending he's beside me

All alone, I walk with him 'till morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river.

In the darkness the trees are full of starlight.

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him.

And although I know that he is blind,

Still I say there's a way for us.

I love him, 

But when the night is over,

He is gone, The river's just a river.

With out him the world around me changes

The trees are bare and ev'ry where the streets are full of strangers.

I love him

But ev'ry day I'm learning 

All my life I've only been pretending.

Without me his world will go on turning.

The world is full of happiness that I have never known.

I love him,

I love him,

I love him,

But only on my own 

            "You know, you have an.. interesting.. voice. Was it about anyone in particular?" Draco blushed as he realized that he almost complimented her. Hermione looked up with a scared look. When she saw Draco, she dropped Annette and ran down the corridor, leaving a squished flour sack and a dismayed Malfoy.

Any comments? Any at all?


	4. What Is He Up To?

Just to clarify.. "means talking"… 'means thinking'…. means perspective change… and just to let you know, I don't own anyone you recognize, the song in the last chapter (it was On My Own from Les Miserables) or the one in this chapter (Are You There? by Oleander)

Sweetytweety013- no, the bag didn't break open.. otherwise it would have been all over the place, not just squished..

Draco's perspective

'This is what I get for being nice to people then. I think my mother had it all wrong when she made me promise to treat girls decently. If only I hadn't made that promise! I could be having so much fun at Granger's expense. I will keep my promise to her though. Someone needs to step up in that household and actually be honest. I just wont be honest with my father.' A shudder ran down Draco's spine as he thought about his father. Thinking that he should probably get back inside before anyone became more suspicious than they already are, he turned around and started to walk back in. A wail rang in his ears before he took even two steps though. He spun around and scooped Annette up into his arms. Thinking about how a song calmed down Annette before, he started to sing.

When I feel too far away  
From where I want to be  
There's nothing left for me, yeah  
When I feel too close to breathe  
Like a baby cutting teeth  
In you I find relief

'Cause when it's more than I can take  
I pushed and pulled to break  
A sucker for a saint in your eyes  
Criticism comes in waves  
Numbering our days  
But only you can save me

Is anybody even there  
who doesn't just pretend to care  
This time I need to know - are you there?  
Does anybody think they can  
Begin to even understand  
This time I need to know - are you there?

Hang on, hang on  
I know, I know

It's the lie that we believe  
A truth that we conceive  
That lies inside of me  
When I leave it all behind  
Something hypnotized  
The moment that it's mine

Is anybody even there  
Who doesn't just pretend to care  
This time I need to know - are you there?  
Does anybody think they can  
Begin to even understand  
this time I need to know - are you there?

Draco looked down at the obviously sleeping flour sack and turned around to go inside, never realizing that someone had heard the entire song, and wondered just what he was up to.

Hermione's perspective  
            'What did that creep think he was doing, sneaking up on me like that? I knew I shouldn't have sung to Annette. Annette? ANNETTE!! Shit! I forgot her. Maybe Draco picked her up? I should go check to see.' She hoped that Draco did pick her up, while a small voice in her head started to say, 'Draco? When did he become Draco??' As she started to power walk back to the classroom, she thought about it, 'Well, that certainly wasn't Malfoy back there. No Malfoy would come out and check on a muggle-born, even if I AM his partner. So, Draco he will be in my thoughts.' As she got closer to the classroom, she heard someone starting to sing. She recognized the mellow tenor as Draco, and quickly ducked into the shadows. As she peered out, she saw Annette safely in his arms, so she stopped worrying. She listened closely to his voice and the song he sang, wondering how he could know a muggle song so well. Not only that, but one that she enjoyed as well. She started to hum under her breath with him until the song ended. She quickly thought, 'He must be going back in the classroom, I should follow after a couple of minutes. But I wonder what Draco is up to, acting decently all of a sudden.' She saw him walk into the classroom, and started to count the seconds.

Any comments? Any at all?


End file.
